Reborn
by Moo Moo Cow The Writer
Summary: Cass has always been abused by her mother, but, after getting caught, Cass is sent to an orphanage. Feeling ashamed and stupid, she wishes that she could just die already. But, when she meets a young boy from the future, her life is turned inside out.
1. Life

Reborn

Fandom: Meet the Robinsons

Rating: M; For beatings and language.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Drama

Pairing(s): Slight Wilbur/OC

Full Summary: Cass Spear has always been abused by her mother, but, after getting caught, Cass is sent to an orphanage. Feeling ashamed and stupid, she wishes that she could just die already. But, when she meets a young boy from the future, her life is turned inside out. She'll find out that she really does have friends that stand beside her, no matter what.

Disclaimer: I do not own Meet the Robinsons or any of the characters. I do, however, own my characters. :)

Comment: Cassandra, or, Cass for short, used to be an old character, with no plot story what so ever. xD But, a few months ago I thought up a plot for her. Yeah, it's a sad plot, but, I want to see how well I do on doing sad, dramatic stories. :3 It was actually going to be her father beating her, but, I thought that was _way _to overdone, plus, it's stereotypical. I wanted to do something new. :3 Anyway, enjoy my story. This one will actually be even shorter then my last story, consisting of only three chapters.

And, to my mother if she ever reads this; you're the bestest mother in the whole wide world! x3

–

My mother always hated me, even before I was born. She blamed me for my father leaving us, she claims that he would have never left her if I wasn't born. My name is Cassandra Spear, or, Cass. The moment my father found out that my mother, Lucy Spear, was pregnant, he walked out of our lives.

From then on, throughout the pregnancy, she started drinking. It's a miracle that I actually was alive when I popped out of her. I wasn't as healthy as I should have been, I had an alcoholic problem when I was first born. And, as soon as I was out of her, she wanted to throw me away, not even giving me a name.

Luckily, my grandmother, the only person in my family that I love, offered to take me in and raise me. She gave me the name Cassandra, after her twin sister that had died only a few weeks after she was born. I loved that name so much; it will always be close to my heart. As I got up older, she told me stories of when she grew up. My grandmother, Janet Perkins, grew up in a poor home, with older brothers and one little sister. She said it was hard growing up but, what they lacked in money, they made up in love.

I always felt sad when she told me this, knowing that I didn't have any siblings and my own mother didn't even want me. She also told me about grandpa Henry Perkins. He died of cancer when my mother was only fifteen, which, she explains why my mother is the way she is. My grandfather and my mother were very close and when he died, he took a bit of her soul with him. My mother is an only child, so, I didn't even have an cousins to play with either.

Every night, before I went to sleep, grandma Janet would tell me a bedtime story, then, once she was done, she told that she loved me and that so did my mother. I never believed her, I just couldn't. She said that she did, that she is just confused at the moment. I snorted inside, knowing that was also a lie. Though, I never said this to grandma's face, I knew it would hurt her. Sometime I would try to ask about my father, but, she would just tell me I wasn't old enough.

When I was six, grandmother started getting ill. Everyday she got worse and worse, until, a few months went by, and she had to go to the hospital. They let me stay with her when I wasn't at school, since, I had no other place to go. Though, whenever I asked them about how she was doing, the doctors would just tell me that they didn't know; as if I believed that. They were doctors, they were suppose to know. About a year after she started to get sick, I woke up one morning and found out that my grandmother had passed away during the night.

I didn't want to believe them. I ran to her side at once, but, they were right. She was dead. I don't think I cried so much in my life that day. A few days went by, then the funeral came. I was seven then. When it came down to reading her will, I was shocked at how many my grandmother knew. She left her house to her only daughter, Lucy. She left a couple of other things to her friends. When it was time to tell everyone who would get her fortune, a lady brought me out of the room, told me to stay there, and then went back inside.

I didn't understand why, but, I did as I was told. Once the reading was over, the same lady took me by the hand and led me down to her car. I felt a bit afraid, not knowing this woman, but, I just prayed in my mind that it was one of grandma's friends. Once we were in the car, the woman introduced her self as Lucy Spear, my mother. I had never seen my mother before, except in pictures around grandmother's house, but, my mother was so young in the pictures and now she was so old. She told me I would be living with her from now on.

I wasn't sure how to take this. I mean, from what I heard, my mother didn't want me. After about a two hour drive, we pulled into the driveway of a nice, one story house. She helped me put all my things into my room and left me to unpack. Once I was done, it was past midnight, so, I went to bed. I woke up extra early the next morning, wanting to make a big breakfast for my new mother. I was about done when she came into the kitchen.

"What's all this?" she asked, gasping a bit. I smiled. Grandmother had always let me help her cook, so, I was a natural.

"I wanted to say thank you for letting me into your lovely home," I said with a smile.

"Oh, you're very welcome, Cassandra," she said with a smile. Since the day my grandmother died, I felt a bit happy again. Maybe my mother really did love me, I thought. I picked up a pitcher of orange juice to pour her some, when, I tripped and the glass broke on the floor, flinging orange juice everywhere.

"I'm so sorry!" I quickly went to grab some paper towels, when, she grabbed my arm roughly. I winced.

"Mother, t-that hurts," I muttered. I looked up at her; she was giving me a glare. I was frightened by this and tried to wiggle loss.

"That hurts? That hurts?!" She was screaming now. "You know what hurts, Cassandra?! Having your love leave you because you got pregnant with a useless, good for nothing, stupid child!" I closed my eyes, tears coming out of them.

"I-I'm sorry!" I yelled.

"How dare you shout at me!" _Slap. _My eyes opened wide. She just hit. I've never been hit before. Even when I got in trouble with grandma, she never touched me. "And, stop that useless crying!" _Slap. Slap. Punch. _I was crying harder now.

"Please!" I screamed again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I won't ever do it again!" _Slap. _

"What did I tell you about raising your voice at me?!" _Slap. _"And, stop that crying!" _Slap. _I held my breath, trying not to cry anymore; I didn't want to get hit again.

"That's better. Now, you better clean up this mess and then go straight to your room, and think about what you did," she commanded. My room. Yes, I could cry in there in peace. I quickly cleaned everything up and ran to my room, terrified. I had never felt such fear before. As I hide under my covers and cried, I realized that my grandmother was a lier. My mother never loved me, she hated me. And, at that very moment, I finally understood what hate really is, because, I hated my mother back.

–

Months went by with everyday I would hide in fear of being hit. Some days went by nice, she was in a good mood and I wouldn't get hurt that day. Some days weren't so good. Days like those meant getting hit a couple times, for messing up on stupid things, or, if she had a bad day a work. When I was almost eight, all the sadness and fear was replaced by anger and hatred. I was still scared, but, I was used to it now.

Ever since I moved in with my mother, my grades got worse and worse. I actually had to repeat the second grade. The day my mother found out about that, I was hit so hard that I actually started bleeding. I got into fights at school, taking out my anger on innocent kids. I felt that if I got hit, other people should get hit too. I was the bully. I was powerful that way. I was taller then most kids, so, it wasn't that hard.

After the bullying went on too long, the school councilor ask me into her office. She asked if my home life was alright. I held my breath. I felt too ashamed to tell her my own mother, who was suppose to love me, beat me. Instead, I told her everything was fine. The marks that my mother left on me were covered up by getting into fights with other kids. She then asked why I hit other kids. I told her it was because I was angry.

"Why are you angry, Cassandra?" Ms. Allen asked.

"I just am." Ms. Allen sighed.

"How about this, Cass. Can I call you Cass?" I nodded. "How about we get you involved in sports, that way you don't take your anger out on other children?" I nodded again. I never really got into sports until then. Most of my PE time was spent just hanging with the other children, not doing anything. Ms. Allen smiled.

"Great! How about you start joining a local soccer team? Here, just sign this." I signed the paper. "Good, good. Now, here's a slip for your mother to fill out." She handed me a piece of paper. I knew I would have to fill it out my self, not my mother. Ms. Allen smiled again. I gave her a shy smile back; I wasn't used to smiling nowadays.

–

When I was eleven, my mother brought home a boyfriend. He was very tall and muscular. He had a scruffy beard and beady eyes. I knew the second I saw him that he didn't like me. My mother announced that whenever Bud, the name of the beard man, was over, I had to go into my room and not come out for the rest of the night. I made the mistake of asking about dinner, because she pulled me into the other room and beat the shit out of me. I'm pretty sure Bud heard, and, I'm sure he didn't care.

He came over to our house more then twice a week sometimes, or maybe even once a month. All I knew is, I hated when he was here, but I also liked it. I liked it because that meant that my mother was busy with something and she wouldn't beat me unless I came out of my room. But, I hated it because it meant I wouldn't get anything to eat the rest of the night.

I made another mistake once again. I came out of my room, at a little past one in the morning. I thought it would be safe and I was starving since I forgot my money for lunch. I came out of my room and into the living room. I should have turned back when I heard noises, but, I just ignored them, thinking that it was coming from outside.

When I turned on the light to the kitchen, which, was right next to the living room, I was shocked to see my mother and Bud naked, on the couch, doing something that I was too young at that moment to understand. I knew right then and there that I was in big trouble. My mother screamed curse words at me, calling me such filthy names. I was dragged into her room, which, I stood there and waited until she had her robe on. When she was done, she slapped me hard.

"What did I tell you?!" She yelled. She hit me again and again. I knew better now to talk to her when she was like this. I also knew not to cry or scream out. I just stood there, taking the beating. Once she was done, her hand was bright read. I had bruises all over my arm and face.

My eyes were closed throughout the beating and, once she stopped, I opened them again. She was still glaring at me. And, instead of sending me off to my room, she went into the kitchen. She came back with a knife. My eyes opened wide; this was the first time she picked up a knife and brought it at me after a beating.

"Give me your arm," she commanded. I didn't move, too afraid to even run. "I said, give me your arm!" I snapped out of my trance and did what I was told. She turned it around to face my wrist. Then, she sliced at it. I cringed at the pain. She sliced it three times.

"Give me your other arm." I dropped my bleeding arm, and put my other arm in her hand. She did the same to this wrist, too. When she was done, she went to the sink in the bathroom and washed the knife off and then placed it back in the kitchen. When she came back into the room, I was shaking.

"Wear long sleeves for awhile, okay?" She told me, rather then asked. I nodded and ran to my room, locking it behind me. I went straight into my own bathroom and cleaned my wrist. Though, I couldn't look at them as I washed them. Once I was done, I bandaged them up. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. I was too scared to sleep and too tired to cry, so I turned on my radio and put it on low. I didn't sleep that night.

–

When I got into middle school, I met Stacy Meadows. She was on the local soccer team, the goalie, and had just moved into town. She was short and lanky, but, was fast and a good blocker. She had short brown hair; she always wore pink clips in her hair. She was olive skin and had sparkling brown eyes. We became best friends instantly.

I didn't get into fights anymore, so, I had to be extra careful not to let other people see my bruises, especially Stacy. After our first game together, we won, Stacy asked if I wanted to spend the night. I declined at first, thinking my mother would hit me if I asked to go anywhere. But, after that, she frequently asked if I wanted to come over to hang out. After a few months of this, I finally found the courage to ask my mother.

"Of course you can go, I don't want you here anyway," she said. I thanked her and then went to my room to call Stacy and tell her the good news. The next night I spent the night over at her house. I was careful to wear only long sleeved things and turtle necks, to cover up my scars. My mother had cut me with a knife twice since that night I caught her and her boyfriend having sex.

When I first walked into Stacy's house, I was amazed how bright it was. I never went over to another person's house before, our house was usually dark, with only two people, sometimes three, and, I had completely forgotten what grandma's house looked like. Stacy had an older brother, about a two years older then us, and a little sister, who was four years younger. She also had two cats and a really big, sweet dog. I loved animals, but, I was always too afraid to ask mother for one.

Her mother greeted us at the door.

"Hello! You must be Cass, Stacy has told me so much about you!" She gave such a sweet smile that I didn't move. Stacy raised her eyebrows.

"You okay, Cass?" Stacy asked. I snapped out of my trance and nodded, giving a shy smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. I wasn't fine. I was happy. Stacy's mom was actually nice.

"My names Abbie, my husband Jeffery isn't here at the moment, he's at work. But, you'll get to meet him when he comes home. Over there is Josh--" Abbie pointed to Stacy's older brother, who, was on the couch, playing video games. "And, our youngest, Karin." She then pointed to a little girl next to Josh, brushing her dolls hair and waving at us at the same time. I waved back. Stacy led me up stairs, where we watched video clips on youtube until it was time to eat.

–

When I turned thirteen, my mother told me to stop calling her mom or mother.

"You're a big girl now, Cassandra. Call me Lucy from now on," she told me. I was okay with it. She wasn't really a mother to me anyway.

More and more frequently I went over to Stacy's house. Her parents didn't mind, telling me I was like a part of the family. I was happy that they thought of me that way; I really didn't have a family at home.

I think the trouble started the day I came home with a broken ankle; while playing soccer, I stepped in a hole and twisted it the wrong way. It was swollen and Stacy helped me home. This was the first time Stacy's seen my house and I wanted her out of my neighborhood as fast as possible. I especially didn't want her to meet my mom. Thankfully, Lucy was at work. I waited for her on the couch, reading a magazine until she came home.

The first thing she did when she came into the house was take the magazine from me and hit me with it.

"Why haven't you started cleaning the kitchen yet?" I had almost forgot. Today was Saturday, I was suppose to clean.

"I-I hurt my a-ankle," I mumbled. She hit me with the magazine again.

"Speak louder! I'm getting old, you stupid child. Speak up!" Lucy commanded.

"I hurt my ankle," I said, loud enough for her to hear. She raised an eyebrow and examined my ankle. Then, she smacked it with the magazine; I let out a yell.

"Don't scream, I barely hit it!" Lucy yelled. She sighed. "Fine, I'll call a doctor. But, don't think this means you get out of doing your part. Once your leg heals, you're doing double work around here. Got that?" I nodded.

The next day I went to see the doctor. I hated going to the doctors or being in hospitals. Ever since grandma died, I hated them. Luckily, I didn't go very offended because Lucy thought it was a waste of money to send me to them. The doctor agreed that my ankle was broken and that I shouldn't walk on it for awhile. Awhile meant only a week for Lucy.

I walked to school with a broken ankle, since, Lucy refused to drive me. Stacy offered that her mom could drive me, but, I refused; I didn't want to cause any trouble. On my daily walk to school, I past Mrs. and Mr. Neel's place; an old, married couple. They were such kind folks. Mr. Neel was on the front pouch, smoking a cigar. I waved at him, he waved back. As I tried to jump over a big puddle, I didn't want to get my shoes wet, I landed on my right foot, instead of my left, and went down. Mr. Neel came running down the steps and helped me to my feet.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I told him my right ankle was broken.

"Well, why isn't your mother driving you to school?" Mr. Neel asked. I paused before answering.

"S-She's...really busy. Yeah, really, really busy." Mr. Neel gave me a look that said he knew I was lying. He helped me inside his house, where Mrs. Neel must have seen us coming and made everything comfortable for me. Mr. Neel went to my house to tell my mother where I was; I also had the feeling that he was going to tell her off for making me walk. I sighed inside. I was going to get it tonight.

"My, oh my. Cassandra, where did you get all these bruises?" Mrs. Neel asked, concern on her face. I told her that I play soccer. She shook her head.

"These bruises look like someone hit you. You get into a fight at school?" she asked. I nodded. Again, I felt too ashamed to tell her the truth. Mrs. Neel gave me a concerned look. Then, she went into the kitchen and called someone. She talk to them for a few minutes and then hung up. I heard her rummaging through her kitchen and came back to me with a stack of cookies. Mrs. Neel told me that I better not go to school today; I agreed, having a math test that I haven't studied for in third period.

After a few hours, Mr. Neel finally came back home. He gave me a soft smile before resting on the couch in front of me.

"Now, Cassandra, I needs you to tell me somethin', okay?" I nodded, a cookie in my mouth. Mr. Neel smiled, but, seriousness was in his eyes.

"Does yer mother hit you?" I almost chocked on my cookie; I started coughing. Mr. Neel did rush me to answer, instead he just handed me a glass of milk. Once I stopped coughing, Mr. Neel stared at me, waiting for me to answer. Though, instead of answering, I looked down at the ground and nodded. I felt so ashamed. I wanted to cry, but, I haven't cried in years; I was pretty sure I couldn't cry anymore. Mr. Neel sighed.

"Thank you for telling me this, Cassandra." He left the room again and went in the kitchen, where Mrs. Neel was. They muttered to each other, though, I wasn't trying that hard to listen. Mr. Neel said that I should be going home and he walked me inside. Once I was inside, I wanted to run back to Mr. Neel's house. Lucy was screaming at someone in the kitchen.

"How dare you! She's _my _daughter! You can't tell me how to raise her!" Lucy screamed. The other person was wearing a nice black blouse and a long, white skirt. That night I was taken away from Lucy and put in a orphanage. And, that is where my story starts.

–

Hoped you liked the first chapter; even if it was sad. D: I hadn't really written an abuse story before and I'm not sure if children really do get put in an orphanage right after they're taken from their homes if they have no where else to go; it's that not true, then, let's make believe that it is. :) Review please!


	2. Death

Reborn

Fandom: Meet the Robinsons

Rating: M

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Drama

Pairing(s): Slight Wilbur/OC

Full Summary: Cass Spear has always been abused by her mother, but, after getting caught, Cass is sent to an orphanage. Feeling ashamed and stupid, she wishes that she could just die already. But, when she meets a young boy from the future, her life is turned inside out. She'll find out that she really does have friends that stand beside her, no matter what.

Disclaimer: I do not own Meet the Robinsons or any of the characters. I do, however, own my characters. :)

Comment: Yeah, this one is definably not as long as the last one, but, whatever. xD I don't usually make the chapters that long, I just wanted to explain everything in the chapter. :3 Anyway, enjoy. ^^

–

I sat on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. Having the top bunk had a lot of advantages, such as being able to look at all the different shapes on the ceiling. But it also meant that if there was a fire in the room, I would have to first jump off the bed to get to the floor; I don't do well with jumping from heights. Just then my roommate burst through the door, carrying a whole bunch of seventeen magazines.

"Hey! Cassandra? You awake up there?" Tammy asked, dumping all of the magazines on her bed. I looked over the edge.

"Yeah...I guess." I've been a bit of a downer ever since the incident with my mother. It's been about a year now. I still have nightmares of her though. I don't speak to Stacy much at all, since, I quit the soccer team and we have no classes together.

Plus, after the incident, the news got all over school; rumors saying that Cassandra Spear's mother was an abuser. I couldn't look anyone in the eye. I ignored everyone that tried to talk to me and I especially avoided Stacy; I just felt so ashamed. I think Stacy got the hit after a month of ignoring and avoiding her.

Now, I really only talk to Tammy, Mildrid, the orphanage's...I'm not really sure what to call her, and the parents that Mildrid tries to set me up with. Though, I've given up on anyone adopting me. I'm fourteen, there is just no way someone would want to adopt me now. Mildrid is really nice about it though, always telling me to never give up; she even told me about a boy that never thought he would get adopted, yet, he did and he's now inventing amazing things. I couldn't really relate though. I wasn't smart like most people. And, I had no personality now.

"Cassandra! Come down here and help me look through these. All you ever do is just stare at the ceiling!" Tammy nagged. I rolled my eyes and walked down the latter. I've told many times to just call me Cass, but, she says Cassandra sounds prettier. I got on her bed and pick up one of the magazines and started flipping through it.

"What am I looking for?" I asked, looking extremely bored. Tammy put her hands to her hips.

"Cassandra, you need to start acting more excited about things. If you don't, no one is going to want to be around you," Tammy said. I just rolled my eyes again. Tammy sighed. "Okay, I need to know what looks good with a green dress. I remember seeing it in a seventeen magazine, but, I'm not sure which."

Tammy was twelve but she had a taste for fashion; she just loved it. She was an animal rights activist and loved the color yellow. She's been in the orphanage since she was little; her parents were too young to support her. She tells me that one day they'll come back for her, but, I'm not so sure. They would have come and got her by now. Though, I was always negative these days.

–

Once I was done with helping Tammy, I went up to the roof. Mildrid said that the kid genius used to come up here a lot to think. I just liked it because I could watch the cars go by. When I was up here for about twenty minutes, I started thinking. I looked down at the street, how high I was. I wondered what would happen if I just jumped; if I would die. I shook my head, trying to get the thoughts to go away. But, they didn't.

I've been having suicide thoughts a lot lately. I mean, who would care? No one, that's who. Tammy would just find a new roommate, someone who's more fun and energetic. Mildrid would have me off her hair. I don't even talk to Stacy anymore; I'm pretty sure she hates me now. She wouldn't care now either. And, I would get to see my grandmother again; the only person that would care if she were still alive.

I thought of my mother now. She hated me. She wanted me dead. That was probably the only thing that was keeping me from jumping off the roof; the satisfaction it would bring her if I did. Still, it's sad to think that your own mother hates you. I envied Stacy at the moment. She had the perfect life, especially now, since I'm not in it. She had both a mother and a father that loved her, two great siblings, and many loyal pets. I wished my life was like that; I wish my life was that easy.

I lifted my knees to my chest. I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry and let all this pain out. But, I just couldn't. I couldn't cry anymore. I just learned not to cry, because if I did, I would just get beat more. That was a year ago and I still couldn't cry. I hear Tammy cry at night sometimes, those nights I go down and sleep with her, trying to make her feel better.

I envied Tammy now. She could cry, she didn't have to go through what I did at home. She was here, at the orphanage. Safe. I still never understood that word. Even now, here at the orphanage, I didn't feel safe. I never felt safe. I knew there was a way for my mother to come and get me again. My thoughts were interrupted by honking of cars. I really am a messed up kid.

Just as I stood up to go back to my room, I heard a strange noise from behind me. I turned around to see a bright light coming from in the middle of the roof area. I stopped dead in tracks, confused beyond belief. I squinted, trying not to hurt my eyes in the process of trying to figure out what was going on. As the light faded, a strange looking ship came into view.

When the light was completely gone, I could see that a boy, about my age, was in the drivers seat. He looked over in my direction and I dived for the boxes on the roof. When I looked back up at him, he was opening the top of the ship. I saw him say something, but, couldn't make out what it was; something do with coming to the wrong place. When he started closing it again, I realized I was hiding from him, the person coming on to private property. I shouldn't let him get away.

I quickly ran over and leaped into his back seat, scaring him enough to bump into the lever. He freaked again, while I rubbed my head; I hit it on the backseat.

"What do you think you're doing?" He yelled. I gave him a glare, still massaging me skull. Just then there was another flash of light; I covered my eyes this time. When the light faded, I peaked through my eyes, and then gasped. I was sure I wasn't in the orphanage anymore.

"W-Where are we?" I asked, mostly talking to my self, forgetting about the boy.

"No where. I'm taking you back," the boy said. I looked up at him, seeing that he was pressing buttons. When he said taking back, I felt frightened. I didn't want to go back. Wherever we were, it had to be better then where I was. I quickly jumped on him.

"I refuse to go back there!" I yelled, trying to pin him down. He seemed short and weak, but, he was much faster then me; I knew I shouldn't have quit soccer.

"What are you talking about? Of course you have to go back!" he said, struggling to keep me under him. I bit his hand; a dirty trick, but, it was the only way for me to get him off of me. He let go of me quickly.

"Ow!" While he was distracted with his throbbing hand, I quickly pressed the release button. Once the top was up, I jumped out.

"Bye!" I waved and started running through the grass.

"Wait!" he yelled, jumping out of the ship and running after me. Lucky for him and unfortunately for me, I tripped running; I wasn't sure why, I'm usually a great runner. He tackled me before I could even blink an eye.

"Come on! You have to go back to your own time!" the boy commanded. I struggled, knowing I wouldn't give up this fight. I wasn't sure what he meant by my own time, but, I wouldn't let him confuse me. We wrestled for a few minutes, neither of us giving in. I wasn't sure how much I could take of this. Finally, he let.

"Okay, okay. Lets make a deal, okay?" he asked, putting out his hand. I jumped to my feet and quickly made another run for it. He tackled me again. This time he pinned me to the floor, and grabbed my hands with one hand; holding me to the floor with the other.

"Come on, please, let me take you back to your own time!" the boy yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled back, pissed that he had me captured. The boy sighed.

"Your in the future. I brought you here in a time machine." Did he actually expect me to believe that? Though, it seemed possible, the buildings did look way too advanced to be anything near as great as the things back home.

"Okay, sure, whatever. Just...get off of me!" The boy glared at me.

"Not until you promise not to run away anymore! I don't know why you did that, you wouldn't get very far anyway." I hated to admit it, but, he was right. I didn't know where I was; I especially didn't know the law in the future either. I could be breaking the law right now.

"Fine, I promise. But, you can't take me back to your time machine yet, okay?" I asked. The boy thought for a second, then nodded. I made a mental note that if he didn't take his promise to heart, then, I would break mine as well. When the boy let go, I got to my feet and brushed my self off.

"The names Wilbur," the boy said, sticking out his hand. I hesitated, but, shook his hand.

"I'm Cassandra, but, call me Cass," I said.

"Now, please explain to me why you won't go back to you're own time and why you jumped in the back seat in the first place?" Wilbur asked. I hesitated on telling him, too. Then, I told him my story. I felt ashamed, of course, the whole time I told him. Wilbur listened throughout my telling, nodding and taking it in. He didn't give me the sympathy look, but, there was some in his eyes.

"Ah. I see. Well, the only you can do now is keep moving forward," Wilbur said, heading back to the time machine. What? I thought. Did he really expect me to just take his advise and come willingly to the time machine. Uh, no, not gonna happen.

"Before I go," I yelled, making sure my voice was heard. "I want to know what happens to me!" Wilbur looked back at me, then, started rubbing his forehead.

"You're joking, right? There are billions of people in this world! How are you suppose to find you? I mean, you might have gotten adopted and had a name change!" Wilbur said. I shook my head.

"I'm not going back until I know. I don't want to be waiting around, not knowing what happened," I told him, taking steps closer to him. Wilbur sighed.

"Fine, I'll do my best. But, for right now, I need to get home and get this time machine back into the garage. You can spend the night or something," Wilbur said, jumping into the machine. I went into it slowly, wondering if Wilbur would break his promise and just take me back now. But, he didn't, he flew it through the city.

–

"So, why did you go back in time anyway?" I asked, while watching Wilbur take a right and come up to a large house. The yard was amazing, with different shaped and colored hedges.

"I was gonna hit my dad in the past for grounding me...again," Wilbur explained.

"Well, that's stupid," I snorted.

"Hey! I may have left the garage open again, but, this time nothing got stolen!" Wilbur defended.

"Whatever," I said with a shrug. Wilbur landed the time machine and jumped out; I followed pursuit. Wilbur then knocked on the garage door.

"Who dares knock on the almighty garage door?!" boomed a voice. Wilbur rolled his eyes.

"It's me, Wilbur, Carl," Wilbur says.

"Carl is not here!" the voiced boomed again. Wilbur sighed.

"Carl, I know it's you. Now, open the door."

"What's the secret password?"

"For the last time, we don't have a secret password!"

"You're no fun!" yelled a less low voice. Then, the garage opened. "Hey, look. You didn't damage the time machine this time...who's she?" Carl asked. I blinked at the robot; I've never seen a robot before.

"Who, Cassandra? Oh, she's from my dad's time," Wilbur said casually. Carl's popped out.

"Why does this keep happening?! Every time you go to the past, you always bring someone back with you!" Carl complained.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to help her a little. It's totally part of the plan." I didn't really understand what plan he was talking about, so, I just stayed quiet. Carl sighed dramatically.

"Fine, but, this time, I'm not helping you," Carl said, ready to leave the room.

"Fine! Don't help me!" Wilbur yelled after him. Carl walked under a tube and was sucked up into it; it was really freaky and cool at the same time. Wilbur sighed and motioned me to do the same. I walked under one and was quickly sucked into it. It was so awesome.

–

I lied awake in my bed. I was in the spare bedroom. I was introduced to everyone at dinner; Wilbur's mother, Franny, kept dropping hints about me and Wilbur. I couldn't help but blush; I never thought I would actually get married in my life. He sure did have a big family and they were all so loving. I closed my eyes again, but, still couldn't get to sleep.

I kept thinking back to how nice Wilbur's family was. They reminded me of Stacy's family. I quickly tried to block that out of my mind. I didn't want to think of Stacy. She wasn't my friend anymore. She probably hated me. I sighed to my self.

They room the family had given for me for the night was bright orange, with splashes of purple. It was actually kind of pretty. The thought reminded me of Tammy. I wasn't sure why, but, I missed her. I wished she could have seen this. Finally, after a few tries, I finally feel asleep. When I woke up in the morning, I forgot about my dream right away.

–

"First things first. We should look up your name on the Internet," Wilbur said, typing in my name. 198 matches came up. I sighed.

"Well, why don't we check this one." Wilbur pointed to a name that was only across town. "This one's the closest." I nodded, ready to go. Carl joined us on our walk there; it was only through the park. The park was probably the only non man made thing left in this town. It was beautiful though. Bright flowers were blooming everywhere and exotic birds flew over head.

As we were walking, I felt someone's eyes on me. I turned to see a lady with long brown hair and pink clips. She looks familiar, I thought. As soon as I turned to look at her, her eyes widened. She mouthed something, but, I ignored it, moving forward with Wilbur and Carl.

"Cass?" someone yelled. "Cassandra?!" I turned to see the same lady. When I turned to look at her again, she smiled and ran to me.

"Cass! It really is you!" the lady yelled, running up to me. As soon as she was near me, she wrapped me into a big hug and started crying. Wilbur mouthed me, asking if I knew the woman. I gave him a shrug and a look that said I had no clue. Wilbur then cleared his throat.

"Uh, ma'am. Who are you?" he asked as polity as he could. The woman let go of me and looked down at me, afraid that if she did stare at me, I would disappear.

"My names Stacy Williams, but, I used to be called Meadows. Who are you and why is Cassandra Spear with you?" she asked. I gasped slightly. This was Stacy. My used to be best friend Stacy. But, before anyone could answer, she burst into tears again.

"Uh...Stacy was it? Why do you keep crying?" Wilbur asked, a bit overwhelmed at the crying. Stacy looked at him, then at me. She held in a sob.

"Cassandra Spear has been dead for almost thirty years now." She said. "Where did you find her?" she asked again. I gasped slightly. I was dead? Why? What happened? I wanted to ask these questions, but, my throat clogged up and my eyes felt wet. I couldn't believe it. I was actually crying.

–

Yay! Second chapter done! 8D Next one will be up soon! ^^


	3. Born Again

Reborn

Fandom: Meet the Robinsons

Rating: M

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Drama

Pairing(s): Slight Wilbur/OC

Full Summary: Cass Spear has always been abused by her mother, but, after getting caught, Cass is sent to an orphanage. Feeling ashamed and stupid, she wishes that she could just die already. But, when she meets a young boy from the future, her life is turned inside out. She'll find out that she really does have friends that stand beside her, no matter what.

Disclaimer: I do not own Meet the Robinsons or any of the characters. I do, however, own my characters. :)

Comment: Wow! Last chapter already! And, it only took me three days! xD Well, I hope you enjoy it.

–

When we reached my gave, I was still crying. Not as hard as before; I think it's from not crying in years; but, still, pretty hard. Cassandra Spear. From 1994-2009. While Wilbur was trying to calm down, Stacy wouldn't let go of my hand. She still hadn't told me how I died so young.

"Stacy," I chocked out. "W-What happened?" Stacy looked down at me, then, at my grave. She seemed like she was going to cry again, but, didn't.

"You committed suicide, Cass. You gave up your life," Stacy said, lifelessly. Then she started crying again. "Y-You were so young; only fifteen." My heart seemed to burst. All those thoughts I've been having lately; back at the orphanage. All those things I thought were true, how life would be so much easier if I could just die. I started sobbing harder now. I couldn't believe it. I actually did the thing that seemed so easy and perfect only a day ago. But now...I just couldn't believe I actually did; I was so upset by this. I didn't want this. I wanted to live.

Stacy bent down to hug me again; I cried on her shoulder. Wilbur bent down to pat me on the shoulder. I was acting like a baby, but, I didn't care at the moment.

"I'm so sorry, Cass. This is all my fault," Stacy said. I looked up at her confused. "I-I knew that your mother hit you before it even got around the school, but, I didn't say anything, afraid you would hate me if you found out that I knew. So, I kept it to my self.

"I-I knew I should have done something, called someone. But, I couldn't bring my self to tell anyone besides my mother, but, by then, it was all around school." Stacy started crying once again. "A-And then...a-and then, you started to ignore me. I thought you were mad at me, so, I gave you some space. I thought it would only be for a little while, but, days turned into weeks, weeks in months, until months turned into those two years without you."

I realized that it wasn't just me hurting back then, Stacy was too. That means that the last day of middle school, we were both without each other. Our first day of High School. Maybe even our first boyfriends and our first double date. I missed Stacy more and more every time I thought this through.

"T-Then, I heard from the teachers that you...y-you jumped off the roof at the orphanage. I couldn't believe it. I hoped they were lying. So, I went to visit, but, they told me the same thing. I met your roommate, Tammy. She told me that she found you outside, on the sidewalk, after hearing a scream. It was all my fault, I kept telling my self. If I had only talked to you, or done something before hand, then, you wouldn't have done that..." Stacy was crying so hard now, I was sure she would run out of tears sooner or later.

I felt so bad. It wasn't Stacy's fault. It was mine. I left her. I left everyone. I isolated my self from others, thinking that it was doing them good, not having them get messed up with my horrible life. But, all I was doing was hurting others more. I had given up, on that day of suicide. I'd given up on everything.

"I-I'm sorry, Stacy," I choked out through sobs. "I'm so sorry."

–

After everyone calmed down, Stacy offered to take us to her place. We accepted. We were greeted by a big, fluffy dog; it mostly jumped on Carl and licked him all over his face.

"Steven! Mary! Come down here, we have guest," Stacy yelled, up the stairs. After a few moments of waiting, a girl with red hair and brown eyes, maybe a few years younger then, came down the stairs. Then, a boy with bright green eyes and brown hair, he looked about six, ran down after his sister.

"Cass, these are my two children, Steven and Mary," Stacy introduced. Steven ran down to shake my hand.

"Hi! I'm Steven! I just lost my front teefs," Steven said, smiling to show me. I nodded, giving a smile.

"Cool," I said.

"Who says cool anymore?" Mary said, crossing her arms.

"Mary! Be polite!" Stacy nagged. Mary just rolled her eyes and looked back upstairs.

"Can I go back to my room now?" Mary asked. Stacy sighed, but, nodded. I had a feeling Mary didn't like me. Mary was about to head back upstairs, but, stopped. She then walked all the way over to me and examined me.

"Mary!" Stacy shouted.

"She looks familiar. Doesn't she look a lot a like some of the pictures you've showed us of your old friend, Cass?" Mary asked, still examining me. Stacy talked about me? To her children? Stacy panicked.

"D-Don't be silly, honey. Now, go back up stairs with your brother," Stacy said, pushing them up the stairs.

"Aww! But, I don't wanna go back up stairs!" Steven whined.

"Well, too bad," Stacy said. After her children were up stairs, Stacy's husband came crashing through the door.

"Honey, I'm home!" He yelled with a smile. He had bright red hair and green eyes; with glasses over them.

"Oh, hi sweet heart. Cass, Wilbur, Carl, meet my husband, Ethan," Stacy introduced. He reminded me of the Ethan that was on me and Stacy's soccer team way back then. Wait a minute...

–

Once the kids were in bed, and Ethan was in his study, Wilbur said it was time to go.

"What? She can't leave! I refuse to loss her again!" Stacy said, grabbing my hand. That reminded me. What was I going to do when I get back? I didn't want this future; well, besides Wilbur being here and Stacy having a husband and kids. I wanted to live in the future. I wanted to grow up and have a family, just like Stacy. I patted Stacy's hand.

"Don't worry, Stacy. Things are going to be different, I promise," I said. She dropped my hand and gave me a sad look. Though, she believed me and gave me one last hug goodbye.

"Bye Stacy. I'll see you later," I said before leaving her house for good, with Wilbur and Carl at my side. We all walked back to Wilbur's house and got the time machine. I said my final good bye to Carl and jumped in. Wilbur pushed some buttons and started up the time machine and with a flash of light, we were back at the orphanage. I stared at it for a minute, then gave Wilbur a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He blushed a bit; so did I.

"Thanks a lot, Wilbur," I said as I hopped out. He smiled and waved at me before leaving in a flash of light. I waved at the place he used to be. I then ran down the stairs and into my room. Tammy was still there, looking at the seventeen magazines.

"Oh, there you are, Cassandra. I know you don't want to help anymore, but, I really need to find-"

"Sure, sure. No problem!" I said with a smile. She stared at me like I've gone crazy. I jumped on to the bed and started flipping through.

"You know, I think these shoes would go great with that outfit," I said, trying to sound like I knew what I was talking about. Tammy blinked at the picture and then laughed.

"Yeah, you're definably the same Cassandra," Tammy laughed. I smiled back.

–

I went to bed early that night and woke up early the next day. I got all dressed and ready; I couldn't wait to get to school. When it was time to leave, I gave Mildrid a hug goodbye and ran off to the bus stop. I greeted the bus driver with a friendly hello and sat in an empty seat. Once the bus came to a stop in front of the school, I was the first one off the bus. I quickly got my things from locker and then walked all the way over to the other side of the school and stood next to Stacy's locker. When she saw me standing there, I waved at her. She gave me a confused look, but, eventually smiled.

"You're not mad at me anymore, Cass?" was the first thing Stacy asked. I laughed, which, earned me a strange look.

"Of course not! I was never mad at you!" I said with a smile. "Let's never let something so stupid get in the way of our friendship again, okay?" Stacy smiled.

"Deal!" We walked to our first class together, talking all the way there. We had a lot of catching up to do. We sat next to each other in class and talked almost all the way through math. We got shhed a few times and the teacher called on me when I was talking, but, it was worth it to talk to my best friend again. After that class, we didn't have any other classes together, but, we ate lunch together and I went home with her after school. When I walked into her house, I felt a great feeling of warmth. I felt at peace.

–

Another year went by. I went to Stacy's house almost everyday after school. Her parents were always glad to see me and I felt like I was part of the family again. They didn't ask questions when I first came over and I was glad they didn't. Stacy kept telling me about this new baby that was coming into their family soon. I couldn't wait to meet the little one.

I came over to Stacy's house and when I entered, I saw Mildrid. Tammy was next to her. I asked them why they were here. I didn't think they knew Stacy's parents, but, Tammy could have known Karin.

"Didn't the Meadows tell you, Cass?" Mildrid asked. I shook my head no. Mildrid smiled and looked at Abbie, who, nodded. But, before Mildrid could say anything, Stacy yelled it out.

"We're going to be sisters!" Stacy yelled, jumping on me to give me a hug.

"What? Really?" I asked, surprised. "B-But, what about the baby your mom's going to have, Stacy?"

"I never said the word baby, I said we're going to have a new member of the family, which, is you! I've been hiding it from you for a whole week, and, boy, was it tiring!" Stacy squealed. I smiled big.

"Y-You really want to adopt me?" I asked, looking up at Stacy's family. Abbie nodded, tears in her eyes. I couldn't believe it. They actually wanted to adopt me. And, it was Stacy's family at that. I always wanted a family like Stacy's. Loving parents, siblings, pets. And, now all that was possible. I started crying.

"What's wrong, Cass?" Stacy asked. I shook my head and smiled.

"Nothings wrong. I'm just so happy," I sniffled. Stacy giggled.

"I'm glad that you're finally happy."

–

Once everything was set up and ready to go, Cass and Tammy said their goodbyes. Cass gave her final hug goodbye to Mildrid and then Cassandra was ready to become a Meadow. A few weeks later Cass and Stacy joined the high school's soccer team. Cass met a boy nicknamed Ace and started dating. Stacy started dating Ethan, an old friend.

About a year later, Cass broke up with her boyfriend after catching him making out with another girl; Cassandra cried that night and Stacy helped her get through her break up. A few weeks later, Stacy found out that Ethan was moving to another state, so, they broke it off. Cassandra helped Stacy get through her break up this time.

At Christmas that year, Cass opened a box to see a blank collar. Cass asked what this was for and then Abbie and Jeffery brought in a new puppy for her. Cassandra named the puppy Eve. A few months later Cass and Stacy had their first sibling fight, which, resulted in Abbie having to come between the two and calming them down. After a few hours, the girls forgave one another, and, within a few minutes, they forgot what they were fighting about in the first place.

On valentines day, Cass asked out a boy named Brian, who rejected her. Stacy claimed that the guy was gay and didn't have any taste of people even if he wasn't. Stacy also told Cassandra that she had horrible taste in gay guys. Cass laughed at this and didn't think of anything of the guy anymore. During the summer, the two girls realized that their older would be moving to a college up north; the whole family cried together.

During their Junior year, Stacy got another boyfriend but their relationship was ruined when his mother disapproved of her and refused to let her son near Stacy. About a week later, Ethan moved back and got back together with Stacy. Months later, Cass got her self another boyfriend, named Peter. Karin also had her thirteenth year old birthday party/sleepover; Cass and Stacy had a hard time getting to sleep that night.

When Cassandra turned eighteen, a letter in the mail came for her. She had just inherited $15,000 from her grandmother's death about eleven years ago. Cassandra was confused until she realized that her mother had taken her out of the room during the reading of about her grandmother's fortune. She was going to save it for college. On the last day of High School, Ethan asked Stacy to marry him. Stacy started crying and jumped at him, screaming yes. Cassandra and Peter broke it off, since, Peter would be going to England soon.

During their Sophomore year in college, Stacy dropped out. She was stressed and pregnant, she didn't didn't want to disturb the baby. Cass went on to get her degree in business. When picking out names for their first child, Cass suggested the name Mary. Stacy loved this name and agreed on it right away. When Cassandra finished college, she moved in with Stacy, Ethan, and little Mary. After two years, Cass met a guy named Sidney at her work. They got to know each other for a good four years before they finally decided to get married.

Soon, Cass was pregnant with twins, which, they named Tyler and Loraine. Stacy soon got pregnant again and had a little boy named Steven. Unlike Stacy, who was a sweet, delicate mother, Cass was tough, but, she cared about them so much. When Eve was reaching her fourteenth birthday, she died of old age in her sleep.

When Loraine and Tyler were fourteen, Loraine brought home her first boyfriend. His name was Wilbur Robinson. Cassandra quickly welcomed him into the family.

–

End! 8D Yeah, so, I didn't really like this story as much as my last one, but, whatever. Hoped you liked it anyway. Next story will be up soon. ^^


End file.
